Traditionally, an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, can provide one or more of: vision correcting functionality; cosmetic enhancement; and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens can provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens can provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens can provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics may be accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state.
More recently, it has been theorized that active components may be incorporated into a contact lens. Some components can include semiconductor devices. Some examples have shown semiconductor devices embedded in a contact lens placed upon animal eyes. However, such devices lack a free standing energizing mechanism. Although wires may be run from a lens to a battery to power such semiconductor devices, and it has been theorized that the devices may be wirelessly powered, no mechanism for such wireless power has been available.
The resulting products of ophthalmic lenses containing inserts and components may produce a device that has a visual projection when worn that displays components and interconnects and various other features, which appear different from a standard look of a user's eye. It may be desirable for some users that the end ophthalmic product have printed features upon it that render an appearance that is similar to a standard look of a user's eye. Accordingly novel methods, devices, and apparatus relating to the patterning of various components in ophthalmic and biomedical devices formed with inserts are therefore important.